Thanks, That Was Fun Version 2
by melissarxy1
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UPIt's up everyone, the other version of Thanks, That Was Fun, look at the original for a summary. Kietro
1. I'm Learning

Author's Note- This story was inspired when I was driving home listening to the Barenaked Ladies. The song that inspired it was "Thanks That Was Fun." I couldn't think of any way of doing it as a Kete. Don't worry, this doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing Ketes, I'm not, I just needed to experiment.  
  
Second Note- this is the Pietro version of the original "Thanks, That was Fun." This story is also why I changed the chapter titles on the original. They just fit better here.  
  
Enjoy.

* * *

I'm Learning

* * *

Cast me gently into the morning   
For the night has been unkind   
Take me to a place so holy   
That I can wash away this from my mind   
The memory of choosing not to fight   
-Sarah McLachlan

* * *

Kitty slammed the door as she walked into the mansion. Logan looked up from where he was eating an apple her white over shirt clung to her red tank top as the tank top molded to her skin from the rain. "Why didn't ya phase in like ya always do?" Logan asked.  
  
"If I'm phasing I can't slam the door," Kitty growled.  
  
"Rough night?"  
  
"Logan, Lance and I broke up."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow searching for the right words. "I'm... sorry?"  
  
"Logan we were just hanging out and he..."  
  
Logan suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What happened, kid?"  
  
"He... he wanted to..."  
  
Logan's claws were itching to come out but he knew that the girl in front of him needed him more than he needed to kill Alvers. "C'mon, Half-Pint, we'll talk about it." She followed him into the kitchen where they sat down and he got her some chocolate ice cream. "Ya look like you need it," he shrugged at her inquiring look.  
  
"Thanks. We went to his house and were just watching TV. Fred and Todd were out getting something to eat and Pietro was upstairs." Logan noticed her shirt was miss buttoned and that one of said buttons was missing. "We, um, started kissing, then... things started getting carried away. I asked him to stop..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He didn't." Logan's eyes were drawn to her neck, which was slightly bruised. "He grabbed me and pinned me to the couch. He... he started touching me and undid my shirt." Tears filled the Valley Girl's eyes.  
  
"Come here, darlin'," Logan murmured. Kitty went to him and sank, sobbing, into his arms thinking about how the man who said that he loved her had treated her.  
  
When she had calmed enough she continued. "I asked him to stop then I started struggling, that's when he did this," she gingerly touched her neck. "I was so scared and shocked that I didn't even think to phase." She looked down ashamed. "He said that I wanted it but I didn't..."  
  
"I know, pum'kin," Logan murmured using the nickname he used on only her hoping to calm her.  
  
"I kneed him in the groin and he slapped me... It- it wasn't hard but... he never hit me before, Logan. Pietro came in and pulled Lance off and I ran behind him," Kitty continued. Logan could see by the slight bruising on her cheek that she was lying about that 'not that hard' comment. "They started fighting and Lance stormed out telling me that if I wanted Pietro so much I could have him..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Kitty stared up at Pietro her eyes wide as Lance stormed out. "You-okay- Kitty-Cat?" he asked gently.  
  
"He... he was going to..." Kitty trailed off tears filling her big blue eyes.  
  
"I know, sweetheart," Pietro said softly. Kitty looked at him surprised that the cold, cocky speedster had called her that.  
  
"I have to, like, go home."  
  
"Do you want a ride?"  
  
"I want to walk," Kitty whispered. "Thanks, for stopping him."  
  
"Hell, Kitty, I may not like you all that much but I wouldn't let him, or anyone do that to you."  
  
"I know, but still, thanks." She buttoned her shirt hurriedly. About halfway home it started to rain. Kitty stopped walking turning her head to the sky so the ran fell over her face, she sighed and started walking again. She heard a motorcycle approach. It pulled up beside her.  
  
"Chat?" a male voice inquired.  
  
Kitty looked up and gasped softly. "Gambit."  
  
He smiled down at her. "Ah, now dat be de reaction Remy likes ta receive. Want a ride home, petite?"  
  
"I can walk, thank you."  
  
"Kitty, it's raining."  
  
"How do you even know my name?"  
  
"We have your file, ma petite." He made the bike rumble louder and looked at her expectantly. "So, y' want a ride?"  
  
"Thanks but the prof taught us better than to accept rides from strangers."  
  
"Je suis desolé, ma chérie, Je m'appelle, Remy LeBeau."  
  
"Kitty Pryde, but you already know that. Now, if you don't mind..."  
  
"Mais Remy does mind, you're walkin' what Remy judges as two miles in de rain. Let Remy take y' home."  
  
Kitty almost growled. "Fine!" He smiled as she got on behind him  
  
Present day  
  
"You took a ride home with an Acolyte?" Logan asked slowly. Normally he would have berated her about that but he figured that that could wait  
  
"Yes," Kitty nodded. "The ride over is what made me go from really sad to really angry."  
  
"So, that's what happened?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay," Logan hugged the girl one more time before standing up. "Now, I have to go out."  
  
"No!" Kitty yelled.  
  
Logan raised one eyebrow at her. "What?"  
  
"Mr. Logan, you can't hurt him."  
  
"I just said I'm going out."  
  
"I know you, 'going out' always translates to 'you don't want to know what I'm going to be doing.'"  
  
"Maybe, but, Kitty, I ain't gonna let him get away with this."  
  
"Please, Logan, I need you right now."  
  
Logan growled again but sat down letting Kitty cry on his shoulder. "Okay, darlin', you win. I'll let the bastard live. But let me promise you, if I see him so much as look at you the wrong way again I will tear him into small easy to swallow pieces and feed him to a cat."  
  
"Ewwe," Kitty said wrinkling her nose up at that image. "I'm never doing this again."  
  
"Doing what again?"  
  
"Loving someone. It hurts."  
  
Hearing the girl who had always been a romantic saying that made Logan once again want to tear Alvers apart. "Pum'kin, ya can't judge all men by one. Look at... I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but Pietro, you two hate each other and he still helped you, and that Cajun."  
  
"I don't care, Mr. Logan. I never want to feel this way again." 


	2. I'm Yearning

Author's Note- This chapter and the next are pretty much identicle to the original.

* * *

I'm Yearning

* * *

So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn,  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack.   
-Sarah McLachlan

* * *

A few days later  
  
Kitty was sitting with Rogue and Jubilee just talking in the rec. room with the others waiting for the professor who had called a meeting. The professor came in after a few minutes with Magneto. "Eric and I have decided that we are to become one team. The X-Men, the Acolytes, and the Brotherhood will all live in the mansion."  
  
"Oh, no," Kitty whispered. Rogue's eyes narrowed as she laid a gloved hand over her friend's. The Brotherhood walked into the room. She stood and fled the room. She ran directly into Remy who was coming in the door with the other Acolytes.  
  
"Easy dere, chat," he said steadying her. "Y' okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, like, let go."  
  
"What in de hell happened ta y', chére?" Remy demanded reaching out and gently touching the bruise on her cheek. Unconsciously, she looked over at Lance who was laughing at something Todd had said. Remy's eyes narrowed. "He hit you?" He saw out of the corner of his eye John glare at Lance and start playing with his lighter. He also saw that Pietro was standing a little away from his team also glaring at Lance.  
  
"I... please let go." Remy released her and she ran up the stairs. The fear in her eyes when she looked at Lance answered the question perfectly; it also told him that this wasn't a battle injury. The man had hit this girl as her "boyfriend."  
  
His eyes met Logan's for an instant and he could see the murder in the feral mutants gaze at the professor's news. Remy nodded briefly and the two formed a temporary truce. He and Logan had met several times throughout the years, sometimes as allies, and sometimes as enemies.  
  
He knew that one thing that they had in common was their aversion to violence against anyone physically weaker than you, especially women and children. He walked over to Logan and leaned lazily against the wall as the professor and Magneto went over the sleeping arrangements.  
  
"I saw ya lookin' at her," Logan said his voice deceptively calm.  
  
"She's cute," Remy shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. After what happened to her the last thing she needs is a guy like you toying with her."  
  
"Mon ami, Remy wouldn't hurt de femme."  
  
"Right."  
  
Pietro strolled over. "We're rooming together," he told Remy. "All three of us."  
  
"T'ree?" Remy asked.  
  
"We're roomies," John smiled.  
  
"Perfect," Remy muttered.  
  
A couple hours later  
  
Kitty walked out of her room and phased through the floor into the room that was always empty. She solidified and ended up straddling Pietro's legs. "Pryde," Pietro said raising his eyebrows. "Nice to see you."  
  
"Sorry," Kitty said blushing. She had never been in this position with a guy before. Not even Lance. And that thought made her even more upset.  
  
"Um, Kitty, you want to move?" This was the last thing that Pietro wanted but he couldn't let her know that.  
  
If possible her cheeks got even redder as she got up. "So... you're staying here?"  
  
"With Remy and John," Pietro shrugged. He smirked leaning up on his elbows. "Stop by whenever you want."  
  
"Right," Kitty said rolling her eyes. "Bye, Pietro."  
  
A week later  
  
Kitty had successfully avoided Lance all week. She had taken her meals earlier or later than the others and had stayed in her room most of the other time. Logan had begun to give her personal training sessions since she was afraid she wouldn't be able to defend herself if he were to try again. She was practicing one of the moves that he had taught her when Remy walked in. "Nice," he commented as she knelt over to retrieve the staff that she had dropped. She stood and faced him trying to hide the blush that had spread across her face.  
  
"Hi, Remy. What's up?"  
  
"Just wonderin' if de belle femme knows what's bein' said."  
  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Kit, yer beau is tellin' everyone dat..." Remy paused wondering if he should get involved.  
  
"Tell me, Rem."  
  
"He's tellin' people dat you two..." Remy raised an eyebrow meaningfully.  
  
"What?!" Kitty demanded.  
  
"Remy takes it dat it ain't true."  
  
"They believe him."  
  
"Some do," Remy admitted. "Most of yer friends dough say dat he tried ta take advantage of y'." Remy looked at her closely as she tried to hide her expression. "Dat what happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Bon." Remy grabbed a staff. "How good have you gotten?"  
  
"This is my first week working with it."  
  
Remy smiled. "Long enough. En garde." Raising her eyebrows Kitty moved her staff into a ready position. Remy struck, she barely had time to block the move. "Trés bon." They sparred for several minutes when Remy finally knocked her staff from her hands and swept her feet out from under her. "Not bad."  
  
"Ow." Kitty stood rubbing her butt.  
  
"Sorry, petite, want Remy ta kiss it an' make it better?" Kitty burst out laughing at that and Remy grinned pleased that he had finally gotten her to smile.  
  
"You are one strange Cajun."  
  
"Merci, ma chérie," he smiled bowing. "Dinner's in a few minutes. Want ta join Remy?"  
  
"I... I totally can't."  
  
Remy sighed. "Chat, if y' keep avoidin' him your letting him win."  
  
"I know, but I can't face him. He... he doesn't even care about what he did. It's like it never happened."  
  
"Y' want Remy ta kill him? Remy has no problems with dat."  
  
She smiled; this one was tainted by sadness. "Thanks, but..."  
  
"Je compris," he nodded. "But Remy is not takin' no for an answer about dinner."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"Nope, Remy'll carry ya if he has ta."  
  
"I can phase you know," Kitty pointed out. "If you pick me up I can just, like, phase out of your arms."  
  
Remy looked horrified. "A femme tryin' ta get out of Remy's arms? Non, dis won' do."  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"Too bad," Remy shrugged and swept her up into his arms.  
  
"Remy!" Kitty exclaimed. "Put me down!"  
  
"Non." He carried her up the stairs and sat her down outside of the dining room. "So?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You can, Remy'll be dere, if de homme looks at y' de wrong way Remy'll beat him up. D'accord?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "You're, like, not going to give up until I go in are you?"  
  
"Correct," he nodded. "So?"  
  
"Okay, I'll go."  
  
"Bon." The two walked in. Kitty sat in between Remy and Logan and across from Rogue and John, feeling comforted by their presence. Lance walked in with Todd and Fred. Kitty tensed and both Logan and Remy laid hands on either of her arms and Rogue shot the dark haired man a glare. Kitty struggled with her urge to just leave the room. She didn't want to face the man that she had thought she had loved who had tried to hurt her. 


	3. I'm Burning All Your Stuff

I'm Burning All Your Stuff

* * *

And when we're done, soul searching,  
As we carried the weight and died for the cause.  
Is misery made beautiful right before our eyes,  
Will mercy be revealed or blind us where we stand.   
-Sarah McLachlan

* * *

"Don' worry, chat, he won' say anyt'ing," Remy said.  
  
"Not if he wants to live," Logan growled.  
  
"Guys, I can totally handle this," Kitty said giving them a small smile.  
  
Remy looked at Logan raising an eyebrow. "Does de prof know about dis?"  
  
"Nope," Logan said. "Kitty wouldn't tell him."  
  
"Ah told ya that you should tell him," Rogue said.  
  
"Why didn't y'?" Remy asked.  
  
"Tell him what?" John asked but was ignored.  
  
Kitty crossed her arms. "I don't want to talk about it to anyone."  
  
"Hey, pretty Kitty," Lance said from behind her. Kitty tensed even more to where the others realized that she was in fight or flight mode. Remy laid a calming hand on hers as Logan glared up at the brown haired youth, fully prepared to beat him up if there was a need to.  
  
"Lance," Kitty said her voice perfectly calm, almost regal. "We have to talk. I don't appreciate you telling everyone what you've been telling them. These lies are really below you. Then again, considering what did happen that night; maybe it's not. Either way, I would also appreciate it if you would refrain from talking to me. I've seen enough of you."  
  
"Awwe, Kitty, you don't mean-"  
  
"Don't tell me what I do or do not mean," Kitty said her voice losing some of its calm. "You lost that right. Hell, you never even had that right." She raised her head slightly. "Now if all of you will excuse me, I lost my appetite."  
  
Kitty walked away leaving everyone shocked except a proud Rogue, an amused Logan, and a happy Remy. The three stood almost as one to follow her. Remy nodded to Logan to go and grabbed Lance's arm. Logan and Rogue followed Kitty as Pietro and John followed Remy as he drug Lance out of the room.  
  
"Well, that was quite unexpected," Hank said raising his eyebrows in surprise. "Shall we wait for our comrades before we begin this meal that the gracious Ms. Munroe has prepared for all of us?"  
  
"No," Eric said. "They are going to be a while."  
  
"I agree," Xavier said. "After dinner I think we teachers should have a meeting to discuss whatever is going on here."  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Ah keep tellin' ya, sugah, we'll kill him for ya," Rogue said stroking Kitty's hair as the younger girl cried.  
  
"Kitty, we have to tell the professor," Logan said. "I know I said I wouldn't tell him what happened but he deserves to know."  
  
"I just want this to be over," Kitty sighed.  
  
"It won't be until you tell someone. Kitty, he tried to rape you." The strangled sob that came from Kitty almost broke his heart but he had watched this girl repress everything and knew that she needed to face what had happened. "Think about this, he needs to pay, hell it might be someone else next time." Kitty's eyes widened at that and she looked up at Logan.  
  
"He wouldn't... I mean, I never thought... would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know, half-pint, but that's part of the reason that we need to tell the professor."  
  
"Okay, Logan," Kitty agreed reluctantly  
  
Downstairs  
  
"I heard Mystique got in contact with you," Remy said. "You're going to take that offer."  
  
"I am?" Lance asked flatly. "And why would I do that?"  
  
"Because Remy said so."  
  
Pietro sighed. "Lance, we all want you gone, since that night... what were you thinking?"  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes. "Shut the hell up, quicky. I'm not goin' anywhere."  
  
"So be it," Remy shrugged. "Go near Kitty again and I will make you pay, Logan will probably kill you."  
  
"Me too, mate," everyone looked at the pyromaniac surprised. "What? I just don't like him."  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear these threats," Pietro said. "Lance, do us all a favor and leave."  
  
"Why do you two even care?" Lance asked crossing his arms. "You hate Kitty, Pietro, and you, LeBeau, you don't care about anyone."  
  
Pietro glared at the man he had once thought of as his best friend. "Sure, I don't like her but that doesn't mean I want her to get hurt. No one deserves what you were going to do to her."  
  
Remy crossed his arms. "You know nothin' about me, Rocky."  
  
"If she had really wanted to get away she would have phased," Lance said. All three of the other man looked shocked at Lance's words but it was John who rebuked them.  
  
"Classic," Pyro snorted. "'She wanted it'. Tell me, Lance, does that help ya sleep at night?"  
  
"I believe we all need to talk," Logan said walking in and grabbing Lance's arm. "Right now Kitty's talkin' to the professor, but I know Chuck, kicking you out will be the last thing he'll do."  
  
"It'll be Mags' too," Remy nodded.  
  
"But the good news is I ain't waiting for his decision."  
  
"I'm not leaving," Lance said.  
  
"Good," Logan smirked. "Kitty is like a daughter to me, boy, and you hurt her. I've had her crying on my shoulder more times than I can count, because of you. Worse I have a feeling she's never going to be the same. So go ahead and stay. I plan to make your life a living hell." Lance paled slightly at that.  
  
Lance, please report to my office, Xavier sent to them. You too, Logan. Logan drug Lance into the office. Lance pulled his arm away. Magneto and Xavier were at the front of the office.  
  
"Are these allegations true?" Charles asked.  
  
"Things got... carried away," Lance said.  
  
"Kitty never fell," Logan said. "And there's a reason that she's been wearing turtle necks."  
  
"We have spoken to Mystique and we have all decided that it would be best for you to move out," Eric said.  
  
"What?" Lance demanded. "But nothing even happened!"  
  
"Not for a lack of trying, bub," Logan growled.  
  
"I'm pleased to hear that," Charles said calmly to Lance. "But we can't have you stay here when your presence will upset one of our students so much."  
  
"Fine," Lance said. "I'm going to pack." He stormed out.  
  
"Logan," Charles said. "You should have told us."  
  
"Trust me, Chuck, I wanted to," Logan said. "But Kitty wouldn't let me. It had to be her decision."  
  
Charles nodded. "I understand. You can go, and Logan?" Logan nodded for him to continue. "Please don't threaten our students."  
  
Logan smiled. "No promises there."  
  
The next evening  
  
Kitty and John were sitting outside watching as a bonfire grew. "Thanks for your help," Kitty said to pyromaniac.  
  
"No problem, luv," John said a glazed look in his eyes as he watched the fire. "Besides, your letting me play with fire and burn things, why wouldn't I help?"  
  
Kitty smiled. "True." She threw the next item into the fire, a shirt she had stolen from Lance a long time ago. Next went a whole bunch of letters.  
  
"Kitty?" Rogue asked approaching.  
  
"Yeah?" Kitty asked throwing a stuffed animal Lance had won for her onto the blaze.  
  
"You sure you want to do that?"  
  
"Positive," Kitty said. Shaking her head Rogue walked away. 


	4. But That's Not Enough

Author's Note- I know all cheerleaders aren't evil, but if other authors can use the 'blonde's are stupid' stereotype I can use this one.  
  
Second Note- 'The harem" is a term that I take from what my friends and I use to refer to these girls who drool over my ex AKA the male-slut. AGAIN- it's not a slur on cheerleaders.

* * *

But That's Not Enough

* * *

Everywhere someone's getting over   
Everybody cries and sometimes   
You can still lose even if you really try   
Talking 'bout the dream like the dream is over   
Talk like that won't get you nowhere   
Everybody's trusting in the heart   
Like the heart don't lie   
-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

The next week  
  
Remy approached Kitty who was sitting watching an old movie in the rec. room. "Bonjour, petite chat," he smiled flopping down next to her.  
  
"Hi," Kitty smiled. Since Lance had left the real Kitty was starting to emerge and the real Kitty was beginning to notice that Remy was extremely cute. Unfortunately, the depressed and hurt Kitty made sure that all she did was notice. Not to mention that Kitty had noticed Rogue looking at Remy when her friend thought no one would notice. "How's it going?"  
  
Remy rolled his eyes and sank down in his seat. "Boring. What do y' do for fun around here?"  
  
"Swimming, pool, video games..."  
  
"Remy has done all of dose t'ings," he said waving a hand dismissively. He suddenly brightened up. "Want ta go to a club tonight, petite?"  
  
Yes! real Kitty yelled. "I don't know," Kitty said hesitantly.  
  
"Please," Remy said with an adorable pout that he knew worked on half of the women that he had met. "Remy don' want ta go alone." She chewed on her bottom lip obviously thinking about it.  
  
"Okay," she said giving in finally.  
  
"Merci. Six good for y'?"  
  
"That'll be totally fine," Kitty smiled up at him. He stood back up and walked back out of the room.  
  
Later that night  
  
"Ready, ma chérie?" Remy inquired looking Kitty over as she walked down the stairs. She was dressed in a tight pair of flares and a pink tank top.  
  
"Yeah," she said slightly nervous. He walked to her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Y' look trés belle," he murmured.  
  
"Um... thanks," she said blushing. John and Pietro were also standing with Amara, Jubilee, and Rogue.  
  
"Dere be too many of us for one car," Remy said.  
  
"I'll take someone in mine," Pietro said. Pietro had a brand new red sports car. It was a thunderbird convertible.  
  
"I'll go," Kitty said before thinking. Pietro raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, Kitty-Cat," he nodded. They walked out to the cars and he went around to unlock her door for her. She looked at him for a few seconds. "What?"  
  
Kitty shrugged. "Nothing, I was just wondering what you've, like, done with the real Pietro."  
  
"Would it help if I said I was hoping to get a look down your shirt when you sat down?"  
  
"Immensely," Kitty said. "Thank you."  
  
"You are one _very _strange girl," he said shaking his head. He got into the car and started it, putting the top down. Kitty turned slightly studying him for the first time since they had left the mansion. He was dressed in a simple pair of black jeans and a white wife-beater that was tight enough to expose his abs and chest, complimented by a back silk shirt he left open. He put the top down and they took off.  
  
Kitty wasn't at all surprised to find that Pietro sped all the way there. What did surprise her, however was that she enjoyed the ride. He got out and walked around once again opening her door for her. Kitty saw many girls turning to Pietro several waved. "My public," he sighed.  
  
"Gag me," Kitty said rolling her eyes.  
  
Pietro smirked looking down at her. "With what?" She looked at him blankly for a second then slugged his arm.  
  
"Pig!"  
  
"Ow." Instead of getting angry he slipped an arm around her shoulders. Kitty started to shrug out of his embrace but saw the angry looks on the faces of his "fanclub" which mostly consisted of cheerleaders. Taking a deep breath and remembering Riley from her old school, she slid her own arm around his waist. Surprising herself she slid her one hand into his back pocket. The others arrived and walked over.  
  
"Dis be interestin'," Remy smiled raising an eyebrow at them  
  
"I'm just trying to piss off the harem," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Harem?" Pietro mused. "I like that, but I didn't know you could use such big words, Pryde."  
  
"I didn't know _you _would know what it meant."  
  
"Ooh, good one, been practicing?"  
  
"Screw you."  
  
Pietro smirked leaning in close. "Name the time and place." Kitty phased so his arm fell through her. "That's just rude."  
  
"I'm going inside," Kitty said raising her head and ignoring Pietro. The others followed her in. Pietro stuck with the others while Kitty walked straight onto the dance floor.  
  
"Dat should be illegal," Remy remarked.  
  
"What?" Pietro asked.  
  
"A fille _dat _good dancin' alone." Pietro followed Remy's gaze and could only think of one word: damn. Kitty danced completely unaware of the world and any eyes on her. Her moves were seductive but the way she had her eyes closed and the innocent smile on her face showed that she didn't know that. She was good.  
  
He had a feeling that this was one girl who could keep up with him. Not even realizing that he was doing it he walked over to her and raised an eyebrow extending a hand. Kitty frowned in confusion but took his hand allowing him to tug her into his arms, her back to his front. He ran his hands down her sides slowly then over her stomach until they rested around her. He felt Kitty shiver and grinned.  
  
She turned in his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck. They moved together in almost perfect harmony. Pietro had to fight off the natural reaction of having a beautiful woman rubbing against him. Much to his relief a slow song started. 


	5. I'm Faking

Author's Note- I'm not a big Avril Lavigne fan but I think Kitty would be, plus this song just kind of worked.

ValleyGurl101- It is fun. I may have to throw another scene in some place.

Rogue14- Here you go.

poetic-soul4- somekindafreaky has an 'R' rated Kietro too... if only it were updated...

Sprocket- I definately agree, there aren't enough. There will never be enough! ahem right then, thanks!

UndyingImmortal- Actually, the outfit was going to be Remy's but I liked it better on Pietro ;)

Kitty Pryde2- I hope this is soon. Enjoy.

Blood Everlasting- I'm glad you like this one too.

somekindafreaky- Yes, experimenting is fun.

Rogue07- Wow, thanks a lot. I'll try to have more up on the others soon.

just me-the cool girl- I'm hoping to have an update to both up by Sunday.

Ima-Blue-Monkey- Thanks, I hope you like this part too.

* * *

I'm Faking

* * *

This is not an order, you don't have to be here   
Can you hear me screamin' like the wind blows   
Did I blow your mind?   
Leave you breathless?  
  
I guess I've changed but yeah, couldn't you?   
Given all that we've been through?   
-Matchbox Twenty (as Tabitha's Secret)

* * *

"Oh! I love this song!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
Pietro gave his usual sneer. "Why does that not surprise me?" Kitty glared up at him.  
  
"If you don't want to dance with me-"  
  
"What? Are you going to miss an opportunity to piss of my harem?" It was all Pietro could think of to say, and it worked perfectly. Kitty moved back into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder.

_ "I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound"  
_  
Pietro closed his own eyes breathing in her scent. She held a faint flowery scent. He could learn to love the feel of her in his arms. "You know, Pryde, you're not half bad... at dancing I mean."  
  
_"Isn't anyone tryin to find me ?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new"  
  
_"Ditto," Kitty said leaning further into him.  
  
_"I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is there anybody here I know  
Cause nothing' going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone"_  
  
Pietro's arms tightened around her and she lifted her head her blue eyes meeting his. He had a strong urge to kiss her and Pietro was never one to resist his urges. He leaned down and his lips touched hers lightly. She pulled away out of shock but didn't move out of his arms. She laid her head back on his chest. He could feel her heart pounding.  
  
_"Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life"_  
  
Kitty couldn't believe what had just happened. Pietro, the man who had hated her since they met, just kissed her. She was torn between running and letting him kiss her again.  
  
_"Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah yeah"_  
  
Pietro silently cursed to himself. He had freaked her out. "Come with me," he said loud enough for her to hear over the music. She shivered when his breath tickled her ear.  
  
_"It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are"  
_  
They walked over to a table in the back so they could talk without yelling. "We need to talk," Pietro said. "This is completely new for me but, well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Actually, it was nice," Kitty admitted. "Better than... him."  
  
He smiled a little. "Well, yeah! I mean, that's obvious. After all, Pryde, I _am _Pietro Maximoff."  
  
"You know, sometimes you're really nice and sometimes I really just want to strangle you." He actually laughed out loud at that.  
  
"Cute," he smiled.  
  
"Pinch my cheek and I'll punch you," she warned. He merely grinned wider laughing a little.  
  
"Note taken." She just glared at him as the song ended.  
  
_ "Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you"_  
  
He smirked leaning in close. "Want to try again? I promise you, Kitty- Cat, it can be _**so **_much better."  
  
"I'm sure," Kitty said dryly. His gaze fell to her lips and he raised one eyebrow. He reached out and ran a finger across her jaw-line. She raised one eyebrow but didn't move away. "Like, what are you doing?"  
  
"Well, if you'd really like to know I'm trying to seduce you into kissing me again. Is it working?"  
  
"No," Kitty lied.  
  
"I'll have to try harder then." His finger traced over her lips just once before running down her neck slowly and tracing the outline of her tank top. He saw her shiver before she gently but firmly grabbed his arm and placed it on the table. "I guess that's code for 'keep your hands to yourself'?"  
  
"You're close," Kitty told him. "It's code for 'keep your hands to yourself, you arrogant jerk'."  
  
"Wow, you have a code for that. Either way it's not something I hear very often, so I apologize for my unfamiliarity with it."  
  
"Was that a big word? That's almost seven syllables."  
  
"Bite me, Pryde."  
  
"Ooh, touchy are we?"  
  
He smiled then, an actual amused smile. "'Sometimes you're really nice and sometimes I just want to strangle you'." He said repeating her earlier words. She smiled back.  
  
"I'm glad to see that I get to you."  
  
"Rest assured, sweetheart, you do get to me. In fact, you're in my mind quite often." Kitty was just surprised at hearing that endearment for the second time. "Besides, that was a request."

"That doesn't surprise me."  
  
He smirked down at her. "Has any one ever told you that when you get upset your lip trembles slightly?"  
  
"I can honestly say no, that's never come up."  
  
"It's cute," he said. "When your lips starts you tremble you start to chew on it, like that."  
  
"Whatever," Kitty said. He finally just leaned in and kissed her slowly. Kitty sighed against his lips reaching out and running a hand lightly along his arm. He pulled away with a smirk.  
  
"You're being watched." Kitty blinked turning and saw the two women glaring at her.  
  
"That's sad."  
  
He merely grinned. He leaned back in his seat looking at her. "They're jealous, you kmow that you're beautiful, right?"  
  
Kitty blinked again looking confused. "You're making fun of me."  
  
"I'm not." He reached out and gently ran a hand over her knee. "You are beautiful." She frowned not responding. "I see you don't believe me. I'll just have to prove it."  
  
"Whatever," Kitty said.  
  
"Let's go for a ride," he smiled suddenly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just a ride," he promised. "I'm getting bored."  
  
"You get bored easily."  
  
"Live a day in my shoes," he said. He extended a hand. "C'mon, let yourself have some fun." She chewed on her lip for a second the smiled back at him placing her hand in his.


	6. I'm Aching

Author's Note- It lives!

DazzlinShorty- Sorry that it took so long.

Kageneko17- I like Kietro better too, I started the Kyro one because it won the votes but I kept getting ideas that would only work for Kietro, or possibly Kimy.

valley-gurl101- ya know, even I didn't know where they were going.

Rogue14- heh, cute. Well, it wasn't quite ASAP but it's an update.

Sprocket- Kete (obviously) is my fav, then Romy, then Kietro. Hope you like this chappie too.

Blood Everlasting- Don't worry, she's not quite over it (repressing) it'll come up. I'll try to update the Kyro verion next.

Kitty Pryde2- Hey, ya can't be witty all the time. Sorry for the wait.

Rogue07- I'm glad that you're enjoying this version.

DaydreamingImmortal- She can't just fall into his arms. That'd take all the fun out of it ;)

poetic-soul4- Spunky Kitty is funner to write.

somekindafreaky- Writing Pietro is almost the same as writing Remy, just no accent and tone down some of the suaveness.

* * *

I'm Aching

* * *

_I've always been with you   
Here and now   
Give all that's within you   
Be my savior   
And I'll be your downfall  
  
Here we go again   
Ashamed of being broken in   
We're getting off track   
_-Matchbox Twenty

* * *

They walked out to his car and he once again opened her door for her. "If you keep doing that I'm going to, like, think you're a nice guy."  
  
"I am a nice guy," Pietro said. Kitty snorted. "You're going to hurt my feelings."  
  
"You have those?" Kitty asked. The tone of her voice was teasing, taking the sting out of her words.  
  
"Now that hurts." He smirked as he rolled the top down. "Put on your seatbelt, you'll need it." He took off speeding down the road. Kitty let her hair loose allowing it to blow in the wind. Pietro looked over at her and was struck by the vision that she presented. She looked at him catching his gaze.  
  
"The road, Pietro, I enjoy living." He grinned turning back to the road. They just drove around for an hour when he finally pulled to a wooded area. "Where are we?"  
  
"This is where I go when I need to think," Pietro shrugged. "I figured that you might like it." He got out and again opened her door for her. She stepped out and immediately lost her footing on the uneven ground. Pietro was there to catch her. He smirked setting her back on her feet. "Falling into my arms already?"  
  
"Cute," Kitty said rolling his eyes. He lifted her into his arms. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Your shoes aren't stable enough to walk in this area. I'll carry you."  
  
"Carry me?" Kitty demanded. "I do not have to be carried!" Pietro merely rolled his eyes. He sped through the woods stopping at a waterfall in an area just clear enough so they could see the stars. He sat down on a large walk and smiled. "So?"  
  
"Wow," she smiled.  
  
"Thanks." He led her to a large rock overlooking the falls.  
  
"So why'd you take me here?"  
  
"To push you off the falls," he deadpanned. "I figured that no one would hear you scream then."  
  
"Pietro-"  
  
"I figured that we should talk," he shrugged.  
  
"I can't do this," Kitty whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Any of this. I can't get into another relationship."  
  
"You don't have to," Pietro assured her. "I'm not asking for commitment. You had that with Lance."  
  
"What do you want then?"  
  
He leered at her. "That's pretty obvious." She tried to hit him and he dodged. "Just joking. Tell me something. Did you ever actually have fun with Lance?"  
  
"... Sometimes..."  
  
"See, you need to have fun. Commitment just drags you down. Trust me. We'll just be friends... with benefits."  
  
"I'm not having sex with you."  
  
He chuckled. "I didn't say fuck-buddies. We don't have to have sex, until you want to."  
  
"Until?"  
  
He grinned at her and puffed out his chest. "No woman can resist the Maximoff charm for long."  
  
She merely laughed poking him in the chest playfully. "Right. So, what does this entail?"  
  
"Not much: dates, a kiss here and there."  
  
"And what's in it for me?" she asked.  
  
"You get to be seen with me?" he offered causing laughter from Kitty. "Okay. I repeat the word again. Fun. Plus you get to piss off the harem. I promise right now not to pressure you into anything you're not ready for. No strings, no ties. Anytime you want out, just say so. Anytime you need me to back off just tell me."  
  
"And what do you get?"  
  
He smiled. "A challenge." She merely looked at him. "That's enough, believe me. Plus, I'll admit, you're rather attractive."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"With my powers... It's hard to find something to stay interested in. You... intrigue me and, as I said, you're a challenge. And I like you." He reached out and gently touched her cheek. "So, what do you say?" 


	7. Mistaking Lust for Love

Author's Note- I hereby apologize for any mistakes along the top, I haven't been updating lately because of the fact that my computer is really messed up. It really screwed with the document when I tried to upload it earlier. This one is going to overlap a little bit on the first chapter. I hope no one minds. It's also the same flashback in the other version, no point in changing that.

Kietro lover- I know, I'm a terrible writer for abandoning my post like that. My apologies, but thank you.

deathrosekitty, waytoevil- I've thought about it, believe me, and I still am. If I ever finish Excalibur and Gaining Wisdom I might.

Arikitten- Is now a good time?

Kitty Pryde2- Me too. I figure that everyone always makes Pietro out to be the dirty-minded one, a little role-reversal on occasion is a good thing.

angel1844, Youko-obsessed, just-me-the-cool-girl, kitty got claws, DazzlinShorty, Kigono- Thank you.

* * *

Mistaking Lust for Love

* * *

_And that's all that I need  
__Someone else to cling to  
__And someone I can lean on until  
__I don't need to  
__Just stay all through the night  
__And in the morning let me down  
__Cuz that's all that I need right now  
-_Matchbox Twenty

* * *

Kitty chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds. "Okay," she said. 

His eyebrows shot up. "Come again?"

"Okay, we can try this."

"I honestly did not expect you to agree," he admitted.

"Now what?"

"Now... I guess I take you home. We'll talk tomorrow morning."

She stared up at him clearly surprised. "What?"

"I don't want you to make this decision now, talk to me in the morning."

"You can be, like, surprisingly thoughtful. It doesn't happen often but you can be."

"There was an insult in there but I'll ignore it and say thank you." He lifted her into his arms and carried her back out to the car.

Later

Kitty rolled over. Every time her eyes closed she saw Lance. Sleep wasn't even an option. She stood and left her room walking to the bathroom down the hall. Not bothering to shut the door she stared at her reflection in the full length mirror.

_Lance had his arm around Kitty as the movie wore on. He turned to her and gently tilted her head up. Their lips met gently at first but then the kiss grew. Lance ran his hand over her hip before reaching up and cupping her breast firmly in one hand. "Wait," Kitty whispered pulling away. _

_His lips cut off further words. She tried to move away but he was too strong and she knew how angry he got when she phased. "Lance, stop." He ignored her as he ran one hand lower stroking her hard. She began struggling again, all thoughts of her mutant ability gone in her fear. _

_Annoyed, Lance grabbed her by the throat, not too hard but enough to make her stop trying to get away. He used his hold to push her down onto the couch. He climbed up over her and began to unbutton her shirt. "Don't, please don't," Kitty whimpered. _

"_Shut up," he hissed. "You've been asking for this for months." His hips pinned hers completely to the couch. She tried to knee him in the groin but he backslapped her. "You do that again and I will hurt you."_

"_Just let me go," Kitty whispered. _

"_Ain't happenin', pretty Kitty," Lance said. "This would go a lot better for you if you'd just relax." She still struggled. He began to undo his jeans. "I've wanted this since I first saw you..." He reached up grabbing her breasts roughly in his hands. _

"_Stop!" Kitty said a little louder. She saw a silver blur then Lance was torn off of her and pushed away and Pietro stood blocking Lance from getting to her. _

"_Are you alright?" Pietro asked glancing at Kitty. She was now sobbing so all she could do was nod._

"_Go upstairs," Lance said glaring at the white-haired teen._

"_What in the Hell do you think you were doing!" Pietro demanded. _

"_Get out of here, this is between Kitty and me."_

"_I'm-not-going-anywhere," Pietro growled. "You need to leave, before I call Logan."_

"_Fine," Lance said. "Kitty?"_

"_I'm... I'm not going anywhere with you."_

"_Are you saying you want to stay with him?" Lance demanded. "Fine, slut, if you want Pietro you're welcome to him." He stormed out as the house began shaking. _

_Kitty stared up at Pietro her eyes wide as Lance stormed out. "You-okay-Kitty-Cat?" he asked gently._

"_He... he was going to..." Kitty trailed off tears filling her big blue eyes._

"_I know, sweetheart," Pietro said softly. Kitty looked at him surprised that the cold, cocky speedster had called her that. In the background she could hear the sound of Lance's Jeep pulling away._

"_I have to, like, go home."_

"_Do you want a ride?"_

"_I want to walk," Kitty whispered. "Thanks, for stopping him."_

"_Hell, Kitty, I may not like you all that much but I wouldn't let him, or anyone do that to you."_

"_I know, but still, thanks." She buttoned her shirt hurriedly before walking out._

Kitty closed her eyes against the memory. Why couldn't she stop thinking about it? Nothing happened, Pietro had stopped Lance before anything could. She looked at her reflection again. _"You've been asking for this for months."_ Was she? Did she do something to trigger what had happened?

She closed her eyes feeling tears burning in them. Why couldn't she phase? Was Lance telling the truth? Did she really secretly want him to do what he was trying to do to her? Was that why she didn't use her powers? _"Slut." _She slid down against the wall still staring at her image in the mirror. A tear rolled down her cheek, she didn't even notice it.

No wonder Pietro wanted to be with her. He was notorious for dating a new girl, bedding her, and moving on. He probably thought the same thing as Lance _"Slut._" Kitty shook her head lightly. Why would he be so nice then? Then again, Lance had been nothing but nice to her before... but they were two different people, right?

"Kitty?" she looked up and cursed mentally.

"What?" she asked her voice hoarse with uncried tears.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Pietro sat down next to her casually kicking the door mostly shut. "Now I can see that's not true. Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay, that's fine." To her surprise he didn't say anything else. He simply wrapped one arm around her shoulders and let her lean against him. They sat in silence for almost thirty minutes.

"Am I a slut?"

Pietro almost started laughing before recognizing the scared, small tone in her voice. "No, why?"

"I... it's not important."

"Kitty, look at me." She raised her slightly bloodshot eyes to meet his. "You aren't a slut, and you didn't do anything wrong." Kitty's eyes widened and she wondered, briefly, if Pietro had gotten a new, mind-reading power. "Lance... he's got some serious issues. To be honest, you're lucky I was the one who was home."

"What do you mean?"

"The other guys were scared to death of Lance. I never was."

"Why?"

"He's a bastard sure but I'm a Maximoff, if I can't take a guy like Lance I don't even deserve the name."

She almost smiled. "Right."

"Kitty, is that why you were so upset?"

"We were fine for so long, I keep thinking: what did I do to set him off?"

"Nothing, and don't think like that. I was around you two longer than anyone, remember? I saw you, you never did anything that gave him a reason to do what he did, if there were ever a reason to do that."

"You're sure?"

"You're talking to Pietro here, I wouldn't tell you pretty lies to make you smile. That's not in my nature."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now, no offense, Pryde but could you leave? I came here because I actually had to use the bathroom."

She laughed. "Sorry. Goodnight, Maximoff."

"Goodnight." She left, walking back to her room. She climbed back into bed, she was asleep in minutes.


End file.
